


A Change In Destiny

by Shinobi Gatana (kharriskjcc)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Action/Adventure, Eventual Romance, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 18:59:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11812221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kharriskjcc/pseuds/Shinobi%20Gatana
Summary: I was tired of just surviving. At ten I should have parents, an older or younger sibling to annoy, and be top dog at the academy... but those things were a pipe dream. But one day I received a package. It's contents small, but it could potentially change my life. My Name Is Uzumaki Naruto...and this is my journey. Less Oblivious Naruto. Powerhouse Naruto. NaruHina.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For many years I have tried to master the craft of writing. It is my passion. I love it like an Otaku loves anime. Like Lois loves Clark. Like Gohan loves Videl. But for me it's more than a passion for fanfiction. One day I hope my writing will get me a spot on the New York Times Best Seller's list. I am a man in my thirties who loves to interact with those who are fans of reading, writing, and the very concept of imagining something grand. So take a ride with me on this adventure of Naruto's journey with one small change. What will happen one person decided that Naruto was meant to know his past... a few years early. A much stronger Naruto, but not kamiLike...any time soon. But most definitely not someone to be trifled with. Fair warning... I did use one of the over used tropes, that Naruto is attacked in the village as a young boy, but I kind of felt if could work in this situation. So please sit back, pull up a chair and sit for a while. Please feel free to show some love. :)
> 
> OH CRAP. ALMOST FORGOT THIS PART... Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Naruto Shippuuden, or anything Naruto related. I make no money off of this work of fiction, though it would totally be cool if I did.

Ladies and Gentleman... A Change In Destiny

Hatake Kakashi, the silver haired heart throb to his fan girls, and fear mongering titan to his enemies just wanted a nice peaceful day with his stress relieving novel by his favorite author, Jiraiya no Sannin. He planned to do just that after a quick drop by to the council meeting as requested by the Hokage.

An Hour Later

''I don't give a rat's ass what you civilian bitches want. I will not take the Uchiha unless Uzumaki is placed on my team. 'I' am the jonin instructor and will fail his ass back to the first year of the academy. Fuck with me if you want to. I have watched him for the last few weeks and I am not impressed. You all pander to his every whim and have turned him into a pampered little shit. I hold no reservations with not training someone who will not be a benefit to Konoha's forces. And I see some of you getting red in the face. Well, too fucking bad. I have too much self respect than to bend to the whim of a CIVILIAN council who shouldn't even be in this conversation. These are ninja matters. Oh, and there is another here in the room with the Sharingan. Shimura Danzo.''

Danzo isn't surprised often, but even he couldn't hide the look of shock that spread across his features. ''The mangekyo sharingan at that. So the old war hawk would be equally as qualified to teach the little shit. So please give me one more reason I can't have Uzumaki Naruto? And if I am somehow forced to be his sensei, I will make his life a living hell. You don't like it, I will surrender my Hitai-ate and move on to greener pastures. A friend to Konoha, but never again a shinobi under it's banner. And before one of you threatens to rip out my sharingan, remember it is just that. MINE. I was gifted it by Uchiha Obito on his deathbed and it was confirmed by my teammate Nohara Rin at the time, and my sensei, the Yondaime hokage might I remind you accepted that fact and documented it in the Hokage STEM document system which is tamper proof. Kakashi released a large amount of killing intent upon the combined room of civilians and shinobi alike. No one had seen Kakashi this dark and quite frankly scary in many years. Not since he lost his sensei. They forgot for a brief moment that Kakashi was feared across all five great nations as the A, bordering on S-rank shinobi: Sharingan no Kakashi among other monikers such as Raikiri no Kakashi, as only one person ever survived the attack to tell about it.

Upon Kakashi's revelation of Danzo's sharingan, four members of 'ANBU' appeared before Danzo in a protective formation.

The lone Nara in the room, and Jonin Commander of Konoha's forces sighed and said, "Troublesome. Okay, here's what's going to happen. Everyone is going to stand down, or there will be unrest here today, and that is something none of us really needs. I vote to put Uzumaki with Hatake. We can't afford to lose a shinobi of Hatake's skill over some biggoted civilians acting foolish."

No one moved as even they knew not to mess with a pissed off Kakashi. Kakashi gave a small nod to Nara Shikaku in thanks for his support, then turned to his leader without dropping his guard in the slightest as his hand was still laying gently upon his tanto and his other upon a kunai. He bowed a bit and stated, "I apologize for my behavior hokage-sama. It was rude to interrupt your meeting's progression as such, but I believe it's far past time to remind the civilian," he emphasized with a snarl, "council who actually runs this village. You. A shinobi. They have no business having so much power, if any in that arena. They are the main ones trying to keep me away from my requested student and trying to force him to remain in the academy as well despite defeating and detaining a traitor not even two days ago. If I wasn't there myself to see the end results, I bet they would lick the Uchiha's balls by saying it was him when he was home asleep in his family's two story house."

After a few second's contemplation Hiruzen stated authoritatively, "Hatake Kakashi, Your request to be removed from your current post and reinstated as a jonin, APPROVED. Your request to take on UZUMAKI NARUTO APPROVED! Should I parish before Uzumaki Naruto proves his boast of taking my hat, you, Jiraiya, and Tsunade are my chosen successors. If for some reason Danzo is not executed for disobeying my orders and manages to make a run for my hat, you are the first line of defense against it. Oh, and take the Uchiha. If his arrogance gets in the way, break him. Shatter him and build him back up. We can't have an obsessed avenger in our ranks.

"But Hokage-sama," some of the civilians started.

"Silence," The sandaime Hiruzen roared again. "I am the Hokage of this village. And I'd better not find out any of you went bitching to the daimyo. He is our money, but I am the backbone to our strength. Who do you really want to piss off? Now to you old friend... Shimura Danzo, you will be detained and questioned about said sharingan and these ne' agents who were to be disbanded years ago. Do not resist, or be eliminated."

Hiruzen didn't like the fact that he had to do that to his long time friend. His two advisers and former teammates were about to speak on Danzo's behalf before being interrupted by two of the Hokage's ANBU appearing before him in a protective stance.

"Clear the room," Hiruzen's voice soft, but fierce. It was cleared with the exception of his four ANBU and Danzo and his two ne' ANBU loyal only to him. "Has it really come to this. Have you the desire to be Hokage so bad that you would blatantly disobey my decrees and lurk in the shadows when such services are not needed...currently.

Danzo sighed as he slowly stood in preparation of what could possibly be a Kage level battle of two of the leaf's oldest, and fiercest warriors of a time past. "If you'd shown this level of shrewdness for the last ten years or so I would not have felt the need to do so. I do everything I do for the sake of this village."

Hirizen sighed as he relayed, "I know. But you outright defied me. You know I cannot let this pass. I would be seen as weak by the rest of my forces and the village. I don't want to kill you, but unless you can come up with something better, I will have no choice but to eliminate you once and for all. Especially after that stunt a few years ago with Naruto. Yes I knew about the ne' agent. I saw the ANBU agent Inu take his head."

After a moment, Danzo decided to try his hand at diplomacy. "What if I could, after a few years bring your pet Uchiha back home as a hero... without making the clan as a whole look bad.

Hiruzen's eyes narrowed dangerously as he stated, "I'm listening."

Nearly Three Years Past-

'It took me a while to figure things out. I ran through the village as you've probably heard a time or ten before... but I have had enough. The old man Hokage listens to me, and says he's sorry I am chased, mocked, ignored and whatever else those bastard villagers deem the 'demon' deserves for the day. Well... I'm sick of it. I am going to make some changes around here. I have to be careful though. I found one small thing. A trinket if you will. A possible line to my past. And today... I will turn that into my golden ticket. My name... is Uzumaki Naruto, and I am the one who will change this village. I will make them see past whatever darkness hovers over me. I will become the Godaime Hokage... Or die trying.'

A young blonde boy of ten years old received a small box left in his apartment earlier that day. His first instinct was to toss it out of the window. Only the Hokage brought him gifts, but it wasn't his birthday or Christmas. Against his better judgment, he pulled out a small pocket knife an old ramen shop chef gave him for protection in secret after seeing how Naruto was treated first hand one day. He cherished it, and put it to good use as he carefully cut around the outside of the box to see the inside contents rather than the top. To his surprise, and relief, the box was not rigged to explode. The nature of living in a shinobi village.

Naruto pulled out the first item. A small mahogany box, and inside of it a few things... starting with a letter.

'Dear Sochi, I don't know what could have happened to keep your mother and I away from you. We were so excited to see you born, and decided to make this before your birth. I am your Otou-san Minato. Namikaze-Minato...'

Naruto dropped the letter, in shock. He now knew he had the wrong box. Every school child who entered the shinobi academy knew the name Namikaze Minato. He was the Yondaime. The legendary Yellow Flash of Konoha. The Forth in the Legacy of Hokage. Naruto knew he would never be that lucky. He went back to the letter as to hopefully find a clue to who the letter actually belonged to. He would do whatever he could to get the package to the right person.

'Your kaa-san, my beautiful wife, Namikaze, nee Uzumaki Kushina.'

Uzumaki... Uzumaki..Kushina. Uzumaki...Naruto.

Naruto felt his eyes start to tear up. He might not be alone. He might have family still alive, but his hopes were dashed when he decided to take a look at the list of fallen heroes every shinobi and academy student kept in honor of those who gave their lives in protection to the village. Beside her name was a gold star. The highest honor Konoha could give. Naruto couldn't decide whether to smile or cry, so he did a little of both. He took a moment to compose himself and reached over and grabbed the letter and the box and moved to his living room where he continued reading on his small love seat.

"She was a fiery type. She used to yell about how she would be the hokage. When we found out we were having you, I was already hokage, and Kushina's priorities changed a little bit as she said she would wait for the time when you take the hat instead. Big dreams sochi. I had one of my most loyal Anbu Inu hold this box until he thought you were old enough to understand. I know Hiruzen, and he would have likely taken back over as Hokage if I died for some reason. I asked him to keep our identities hidden for your safety. At least until you were twelve or chunin, but if Inu gave this to you first, then he believes you are ready. Don't rat out Inu. The sandaime would have his head for not waiting until he decided you were ready. Haha. The keys in this box are to our house. I used seals and placed chakra into the seals daily to build up a massive security system. So only you and my teacher, your godfather Jiraiya can get in. But even he can't get in past the main gate without your blood. So just use a drop of your blood and use the hand seals Inu, taka, Hebi, ryu. I know they are slightly unorthodox, but once you do those seals and add a little chakra, the residence will recognize you as it's new master. Your kaa-san and I have worked on a curriculum for you to help you with chakra control which is extremely important. Then you can start studying jutsu in the order presented. I also left a chakra scale. If you are anything like your kaa-chan was as a kid, you have an unnaturally large amount of chakra. If so, doing simple things like the clone technique will be nearly impossible for you, but we have outlined some things to help with this. Your kaa-chan, Jiraiya and I have also composed a specialized book specifically for you to study Fuinjutsu from. It will seem boring at first. Mind numbing in some ways, but please study it hard. It will give you an edge and protect you. Your Kaa- chan's clan is sadly no more... but at one time they were feared across the five great Elemental Nations. You have fallen into greatness my son, but please do not let this get to your head. Many have fallen when given power. I would have preferred you earned it, but if you have this, then Kushina and I aren't there to guide you, love you, and even discipline you when you need it. So let the lessons we leave for you guide you toward Konoha's Will of Fire. The Fire fierce enough to burn all of our enemies to ash, but passionate enough to protect our village and loved ones. A lesson I actually learned from a student of mine you should also take to heart as well: 'Those who break the rules are scum. But those who abandon their friends, family, or comrades in arms are far worse. I am sure I have another letter or two around our compound somewhere, but for now, just take in what I have said and know that your kaa-chan and I love you very much Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto.

Your tou-san, Namikaze Minato. :)

PS. Treat Inu as you would a well respected elder brother. He is charged with protecting you and your mother from the vilest, darkest of our village's underworld. He is, or was from your standpoint, my precious student Hatake Kakashi. Oh. On a side note, in case you were wondering: You were named for the definition Maelstrom, not the other definition of your name, fishcake, haha. You were named after the hero of Jiraiya-sensei's first book, 'Tales of a Gutsy Ninja.' They are rare, and hard to find, unlike his other works which are nothing but smut and should be avoided at all cost.'

Naruto fell asleep with tears in his eyes, only to wake up with a start, and finished looking through the box. He read the instructions and placed the cloth encrusted tags on his person and added as little chakra as he could. His weight nearly doubled. Fortunately he read the emergency verbal counter command before the weights crushed him. It released forty percent of the weight which was enough for Naruto to stand and move around again. Naruto chose not to take the weights off as they would supposedly make him stronger and faster. The cloth fell off, but the seals seemed to be permanent. They vanished on Naruto's skin, but he could still sense them. Knowing this was a gift from his parents, he felt a little stronger already.

Naruto did what he was instructed to do, and found his way to his parents old home. It was hidden away and took him nearly an hour to sneak through the village and the prying eyes of ANBU. Or so he thought. One 'ANBU' member took note of the ten year old's covert actions and went to intervene on his master's behalf. The 'demon' should be nowhere near the venerable yondaime's hallowed estate. But as this emotionless drone of a man's blade could finish descending upon Naruto, another blade countered it, thus catching Naruto's attention. He knew of this anbu as he had saved him a few times in the past from a few rowdy and over zealous villagers. His mask that of the dog... 'Inu,' Naruto thought in awe as he made short work of the assailant, his head on the ground, while the body still stood stock still.

Naruto then wretched as he realized he had just seen someone killed in front of his very eyes. He quickly shook it off and accepted the hand offered to him as he replied respectfully, yet silently in case others were within earshot. "Domou, Arigato gosaimashite Kakashi nii-sama."

Naruto's words caught Inu slightly off guard, but he gave a slight nod in acknowledgment of the thanks, looked around and used all of his training to see if there were others lurking about. Fortunately there were none. Inu performed a few hand seals and put up a small ANBU level privacy barrier. Inu sighed as he wasn't really supposed to be talking to Naruto, but he said, "Use the laundry room in the basement of your apartment building. There are three tunnels there that I spent a few years building with a little help to keep you safe. Use the middle one. It will lead you to the basement of your parents... your family home. It's one of the reasons I kept getting to you so fast, instead of through Konoha's traffic. Go in through washer number three. I had a sample of your blood from an altercation a few years back and used it the same way you are about to attempt to open this gate, but I don't know the seals for this gate... don't tell me. Not yet anyway. Wait until I've earned that right should I ever." He continued before Naruto could obviously object. He could see it in his eyes. "I need to report to the hokage what I have done. I can only pray that he forgives me for breaking his law and informing you of your heritage."

Naruto then grinned, despite the grim kill around him. "You didn't reveal anything. My tou-chan did. I just happened to find a letter from him after I found my family's estate. The only reason I got in was because a bit of my blood got on the gate after a small trip, and it opened for me. Maybe a glitch in the security system," Naruto lied perfectly, much to Inu's shock.

"You would lie to the Hokage? I know how close you are."

"We are, and I love my village for some reason or another. So I figure, you tried to help me to be safe here. If I am safe, I can secretly train and get stronger. And he need not even know about this needlessly, right?"

Inu was starting to like this kid's style. Inu turned around and gave Naruto a few second's privacy as he performed his hand seals and drew the required drop of blood. Inu was concerned, as Naruto was not supposed to know of this place. Without turning around, Inu asked, "How do you plan on keeping this place a secret?"

"I am training to be a shinobi for a reason. Stealth, silence and ingenuity. I might not be great at the latter two yet, but I am getting better at stealth. I keep you boys running for a good hour or two searching after a good prank. That's part of my stealth training since the only instructor at the academy that seems to give a damn about me is Umino Iruka. Now there's a man I wouldn't mind being like. I could see someone like him being Hokage if he got stronger... but not before me." Naruto added that last part as an afterthought. Inu didn't laugh often, even in his youth, but he did chuckle at little at that, as he knew of the young chunin and his former penchant for being a Konoha prankster.

Naruto realized Inu was deep in thought, but cleared his throat and got the man's attention. "I was told to give you respect and as you have been watching over me even now, where I didn't even know you were there... you've earned it. I don't really know how I can pay you back, but you have a friend and a little brother in me. If you need me, call on me. I will not forget your kindness... ever nii-sama." He said before he slowly closed the gate behind him and made his way up the yard to the house and performed the same technique.

Ten minutes later, Hokage tower

Inu arrived with a standard ANBU capture seal, but his stance was more rigid than normal. Sarutobi Hiruzen was a man in his late sixties. He did not become known as the Kami no Shinobi without being observant. His voice tired, yet his eyes shrewd ordered, "Inu, report."

Inu laid out the seal before the aged hokage and revealed a masked head. The mask was the old Ne' or Root ANBU which was ordered disbanded nearly twenty years prior. While Hiruzen figured a small division of the old guard still existed under his old friend and rival Shimura Danzo, he knew that if Inu brought this forward, something damning was coming... and he would be prepared, one way or another.

"Sir," Inu treaded carefully. "Uzumaki Naruto was training out near the old Na...Uzumaki compound when this piece of garbage attacked him. I was forced to reveal myself to Naruto... to a point. He told me he'd seen me a few times when I'd saved him. I had always thought he was out of sight, but he is better at stealth than we'd given him credit for. But he didn't ask much. He respectfully thanked me, then moved on, stating, there must be a reason I'm not permitted to talk to him, and he would not be the one to get his guardian in trouble."

Being the Hokage, he knew Kakashi was lying through his teeth. He'd seen Kakashi take the boy a package with his 'Infinite Vision Jutsu' granted to him via the summoning clan Saru. But Kakashi was no fool and has a lot of powerful friends upon the shinobi council. So he would just wait and see just what Kakashi had done, for he was a very patient man. Otherwise he wouldn't have made it to such a ripe old age. So instead of ripping 'Inu' a new one, he dismissed him for the time being. He looked up and another ANBU appeared before him wearing the identical armor as the ANBU captain who just left.

At the dismissal of the Hokage, Inu vanished in a flurry of leaves which miraculously disappeared with him. Hiruzen decided against checking in on Naruto just yet. Let the days ahead be the deciding factor as to his potential fate.

Meanwhile, at Naruto's family home, he had found two books on the book shelf almost immediately upon opening his father's study. A book on chakra control, and a book to help those with an abundant amount of chakra best utilize it.

Naruto, against the advice of his tou-san could not help but test one of the jutsu. A way to create solid clones. But he didn't dare try it until he gauged his chakra on the strange contraption his tou-san informed him of. It showed where his mother's was at her zenith as marked by a red pen and even noted where the specific jutsu he wanted to learn could be done without something called chakra exhaustion. Naruto had a little more than half of what she did, and knew it would only grow in time. He then started studying. He hated studying with a passion, but after four hours, he managed to complete the jutsu. He fell asleep for the next two hours, having drained a good amount of his chakra learning the technique. Before taking a quick nap, he checked his levels again. He was down to twenty five percent. He now knew a baseline for what not to get near.

After a few hours, Naruto looked back over the cloning technique he learned, and realized something he missed. Memories returned to the creator. Never had he had more inspiration to prank than he did at that moment in time, but opted to hold that back until some foolish villager really pushed his, or her luck. Naruto then looked around and gawked as he realized the house barely had any dust in it. He feared looking in the refrigerator. He then created a dozen clones, despite attempting to only create two.

"Hey! We're you. We don't want to do this crap any more than you do." One clone cried out much to Naruto's surprise.

Naruto then scrunched up his nose, but his head held high and went forward bravely and his clone brigade followed closely behind their noble leader. Naruto opened the fridge to see a bottle of something in a black liquid sealed in a bottle. The refrigerator was otherwise spotless as well. He couldn't figure out how, but that was a mystery for another day. No massive odor erupted from the door as the group expected. Naruto held his nose and opened the container and poured the liquid down the toilet and flushed. Thankfully it flushed successfully. Naruto thanked Kami his parents had a still viable canister of air freshener in the bathroom on the back of the toilet.

Naruto felt his stomach grumble, and then those of his clones did the same. Naruto was about to slam his clones back to oblivion, but was stopped by one of them. "Dude, you've got anger issues. We can dispel ourselves, or you can use the Half ram to mentally do it. Remember?"

"OH! Sorry guys. Take it easy. Thanks for your help. Maybe we could get some ramen together next time I summon you guys... if it works like that."

"Ichiraku's," the group said in unison, much to Naruto's joy. They really were made of him after all.

Naruto dispelled the group of his compatriots, and grabbed a backpack he found in a closet. It was brand new and had the red swirl on it. Naruto liked it. He placed some of the less important looking books into the backpack and left via the basement via Inu's instructions. He found a secret hatch below the carpet at the corner of the room. He eventually made it home, but realized he didn't have any food stocked. He took a look at the clock on his dresser and realized if he busted his ass, he just might make it to grab a bowl of ramen from Ichiraku Ramen.

He took the bag with him as he didn't quite trust anyone to not break in 'again' while he wasn't home. He flew down the stairs and past the snooty landlord. Naruto pushed the limits of his muscles, having forgotten that he was wearing seals which added extra resistance.

He made his way all the way to Ichiraku and slid under the curtain right as the owner Teuchi was about to close shop.

"Sorry Naruto, but we're closing shop." the old man said, without malice.

"Please old man. I got distracted training, and studying," he added the second part with obvious distaste in his mouth. "I didn't have time to go shopping today."

Teuchi thought about making Naruto go without, to help him learn responsibility, but when Naruto mentioned studying, he couldn't help but smile a little in pride. "You're lucky, I should make you go without. But you studying is a rarity. I can't even charge you for your food tonight. AYAME! A three bowl Naruto special setup!"

A tired looking teen with large beautiful eyes and brown hair stepped out of the back in a scarf on her head. "Ooh! My little Naruto-kun is here to see me before I go for the night!" she said as she blew a small kiss at the ten year old. She knew he had a small little crush on her, but it was more so a brother sister relationship, and they both knew that.

"Nee-chan!" Naruto whined as she poured him three bowls of ramen. Two for there and one to take with him.

After a nice meal and good company for a while, Naruto started to make his way home. But of course, somebody wanted a piece of 'it,' or so he'd heard. Naruto watched as a large group of fifteen civilians, and a few young nin surround him. He wasn't in the mood to run away. He stopped sighed, and picked up a thin metal pole as he set down his food.

"I'm not going to run tonight. I am not going to hide. I am only going to say this once. Get the hell out of my way... or I am going to beat the shit out of you. Civilian, shinobi. I don't give a damn. Fuck with me if you want to, and I am going ape shit tonight. You feel me?"

"Look. The little demon grew a pair," one civilian sneered.

"I'm no demon, but keep talking, I'll become one just for you." Naruto replied equally venomous.

Two shinobi ran forward and slammed Naruto back against the wall and pulled out two kunai.

Naruto didn't panic like he expected to. He simply said, "Nice shot, but now it's my turn."

Naruto thrust his fist at the two who attacked him's throats, missed, as he expected, and ran up to the shinobi and ducked under a kick and grabbed the pole, turned around and swung it like a golf club up into the first ninja's nether regions.

"Ooo," most of the ANBU above groaned. They were going to interfere before Inu arrived and ordered them to stand down. He was interested to see how Naruto would handle this.

"This is your last warning. Back up!" Naruto all but wailed. No one listened. Naruto placed his hands in the half ram sign and silently said, "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu." Those few words in conjunction with that hand sign, and chakra... twenty five exact physical copies of the orange wearing ten year old appeared.

The ANBU nearly fell off the the roof above him. Naruto's clones had managed to materialize the poles with them as well. The Naruto's looked at the poles and grinned darkly. "Charge!"


	2. Mitarashi Anko's Training Nightmare P1

Naruto looked to his favorite academy instructor, but realized something was missing. His usual caring smile reserved for his students. Something big must have happened after their encounter with Mizuki recently. Naruto took note that someone he once tried to kill was also outside at the fence waiting on him with a sad smile on her face. Naruto had enough as he hated to see his precious people hurting.

"Hey sensei?" Naruto inquired calmly.

"Yes Naruto?" Iruka replied, a little more attentive.

"What's wrong? I see her outside with the same look as you do."

"I'll tell you soon Naruto. After you are put on your team tomorrow."

Naruto let it go. He could tell that it was really bothering him.

Naruto's First Big Brawl Three Years Past

A purple haired blur appeared beside the gathered ANBU on the roof of a local deli only to see a plethora of the village prankster Uzumaki Naruto in his bright orange track suit pants, white tee and a black bandanna with a red swirl on the front tied around his head. The bandanna was new to most, but still showed enough of him to be recognized. He was brandishing a metal pole... well all of them were, the new arrival noted. She took stock of the expressive body language of the ANBU. That alone told her a lot as that was beaten out of them during training. After only five seconds of scanning and analyzing the situation, Mitarashi Anko wanted answers. "Why is no one helping the gaki, and why in the seven blue layers of Tartarus is he doing with enough chakra already to use Kage Bunshin... fuck that. Now that I think about it... why the fuck does a civilian child know a jonin level kinjutsu?!" Her worlds were silent, but the intensity was not wasted. The only one not completely terrified of the angry Kunoichi was Inu... but even he knew she was fierce as a volcano if pushed too far. "Banzai!" a young, loud voice screamed as he raced forward with his legion of clones. Within minutes, the group found out what the boy meant when he said he'd become a demon. He smashed heads in, broke knees, arms, and noses. But he did not kill one of them. No matter how much he wanted to.

Once all was said and done, those that remained conscious, barely at most, "I will be a light in our fair village. I didn't kill you because I am not like you. I am not whatever it is you think I am. I will become the hokage and bring a change to the village. I will make it stronger than it's ever been, but not through bullying and hatred. I've been bullied! I've been persecuted for reasons I don't understand. But I am still here! I am still standing! And I will never, ever give up!" He proclaimed loudly.

Anko jumped down off the roof and started clapping with an impressed look on her face. Naruto, not knowing her turned to face her with his remaining clones taking up a defensive position between him and her. Again, she was impressed with the instinctual defensive posture. "Slow your roll little orange boy. I am not here to harm you. I am a special jonin, and unlike these idiots, I could have easily incapacitated you if I wanted to." Naruto didn't like that, but believed her for some reason. He and his clones relaxed their posture slightly as she said, "Who are you?" "Me? I'm the one who's going to be taking you on a trip to see the hokage as no what, nine year old should know, much less be able to pull off a jonin level technique." she said casually as if talking about the weather.

Naruto stopped cold, his clones vanished in a puff of smoke simultaneously as Naruto nervously asked, "Do we have to tell the old man about this? I wanted to surprise him in a few years when I graduated the academy." he said, sweat pouring down his face all of a sudden. Anko could tell he was actually more afraid of the Hokage finding out early than him getting in trouble. She sighed but said, "Sorry gaki, but I am one of the hokage's nin, and as such, I have to report what I saw tonight, or I could get in a lot of trouble." Naruto looked to the left, then to the right right as he said, "Well shit," and then took off in the opposite direction of where Anko was in her beige trench coat which was flowing openly in the wind of the young boy who just vanished.

Naruto got three blocks away before Umino Iruka saw him. He recognized those zig zag patterns that Naruto was attempting, as he tried the same thing in his youth. Umino Iruka was not the fastest, or most powerful of his generation, but his mind was sharp. He calculated the best route to catch someone, and did the opposite as that is likely wht Naruto would have done. His hunch paid off as he landed next to Naruto and gave a gentle chop to the boy's neck upon seeing Mitarashi Anko after him. He would stand by the boy's side if an inquiry came up for some reason, but his loyalty was first and foremost to the village.

"Thanks Umino. Appreciate the assist. I am taking him to T and I to have Inoichi take a look inside the gaki's head. Seems like the quickest way to find out what's going on here." Umino was quick to answer, "I wouldn't do that if I were you. This boy is close to the sandaime. It would be 'much' better to take Naruto to him." Anko was a little disappointed. She really wanted to see someone's brain fried like in those old commercials she used to see when eggs were fried. "Suit yourself. You carry him then."

Ten minutes later, after an extensive apology for waking the sandaime up and forcing him back to the office at ten at night. "So you all are telling me that Uzumaki Naruto not only beat up a group of civilians, two ninja, but he also performed a classified top secret Konoha kinjutsu?" the sandaime asked, voice tired.

"The demon should be put under my care," A newly arrived Shimura Danzo stated the moment he opened the door. Killer Intent was fired at him via the sandaime and Inu. Enough that his hidden ne' agents had a hard time staying concealed, as they were conditioned to race to their master's aid, especially with that much danger present, but he instructed them to fight that instinct, especially today... especially where Uzumaki Naruto was concerned.

Even Danzo wasn't foolish enough to go against the sandaime where Naruto was involved.. for now. "GET OUT!" The sandaime thundered. "Be reasonable Hiru.." "SHURIKEN, KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!" the sandaime roared as he tossed a single shuriken which multiplied into over two hundred. The group moved as soon as they saw the shuriken appear. Danzo didn't think his old friend would actually do it, but he attacked him without remorse. Danzo pulled out his sword and sliced down all but three shuriken which embedded themselves in the wall beside him. Hiruzen stood. Danzo simply placed his sword back in his sheath and calmly stated, "I see you are busy Hiru...Hokage-sama. Perhaps another time." Danzo, cool as ice slid out of the door, turned and walked away.

"Now to the matter at hand: Naruto," Hiruzen called out, verbally nudging the boy awake. Naruto didn't know what to do when he opened his eyes and realize he was in the hokage's office. He kinda figured he was in trouble, but decided to go with what he was best at and that was playing the role of the fool.

"Hey old man, what are you doing in my apartment?" Naruto then looked around as If just realizing he wasn't in his apartment. "Oh. Okay, what did I do and how much trouble am I in this time? "

"I'm glad to see you want to get down to business Naruto. I was informed that you had another run-in with the villagers in and few ninja this evening. It's well and good that you defended yourself. I'm glad that you felt you were finally ready to do so. But I do have a problem with you knowing a jounin level classified ninja technique, and you're not even out of the academy yet. So we could do this in a very unpleasant way and bring in a Yamanaka. You are aware of their family's jutsu sans Parents Day at the Academy a few weeks ago correct?"

'Shit!' Naruto cursed internally as he worked on reasoning out good excuse as to why he knew the shadow clone technique. "Okay, here's the story. One day when I got home a few weeks ago, there was a note beside it that said it was a chakra measuring device. It would tell me how much time I had and I was curious as to what it could do. So I started looking into it. After I found out that I had a huge amount of chakra, I started looking into how much chakra it took to do the cloning technique since they always looked so sickly and never came out correctly. Well, lo and behold I had so much chakra that it would be nearly impossible for me to graduate from the academy because I would never be able to do the Clone technique. That's not really fair because I could potentially learn amazing jutsu. But I'd be stuck in the academy because of that one nearly useless technique. So after I figured that out, don't know why but I wrote a note on the device, and when I came back the device was gone but instructions for 'this' jutsu were left there on my bed. So someone was trying to help me for the first time. I did however start to get concerned that someone came and went as they pleased in my apartment, so I learned how to change the locks, and to fix the windows which now lock by the way. As far as me graduating the academy was concerned, I don't know who did it, I just really wanted to think whatever it was because they Instructions on how to do the technique, the benefits of The memory retrieval, Which would help me to learn anything that I can much faster now, and warned me of the backlash sent when too many clones dispersed too fast. They also left me two Sets of instructions. One of which was A tree walking exercise, and then something called water walking. They said that I should work on those a lot, and it would help me with chakra control to help me become a better ninja. They wrote that they had heard me pro... proclaim...proclaiming, yeah, that's right. Proclaiming that I would take your hat some day, But they couldn't show the techniques to me, or reveal themselves in any way because They could get in a lot of trouble. But they believe in me and they really want to see me succeed and taking your hat and becoming the best Hokage this Village has ever had! I have burned the notes, and I have not been back in contact since."

Sarutobi Hiruzen was anything but a fool. He knew that Naruto received help most likely from Inu. But Naruto's story held just enough truth to it that he could let it go. But not without some form of punishment. It was a forbidden technique for a reason. He looked to the Mitarashi Dango Girl. "Since Naruto decided he is Big and bad enough to learn the Shadow clone technique, I think it's only right that he received some personal training for a few weeks. Mitarashi, I do believe you have some leave coming up soon. I would be extremely appreciative if you took a few weeks To whip Naruto Into fighting form. I want him to have the potential to be rookie of the year when he graduates! Three more years, But I think you can get the ball rolling." Well Anko had never really considered taking on students, or taking on an apprentice, but she couldn't help but allow a small sadistic grin to appear on her face."

Naruto seeing this stood, then knelt as he'd seen shinobi do when before the hokage. "Hokage-sama. Let's not be too hasty," Naruto tried, to the sandaime's amusement. "I can see the serpent of Eden in her eyes." Naruto's pleas fell on deaf ears. He was dragged out by the scruff of his belt buckle. The hokage then looked to Inu and inquired, "I am only going to ask this once. Was it you who taught Naruto these things, or left him these instructions?" "Negative sir," Inu answered more relaxed than the hokage would have liked. It meant that Inu spoke the truth. He'd have to have Naruto watched a little more closely. Maybe Danzo had something to do with it, he pondered.

Training Ground forty four- Shortly after reaching the forest of death Naruto realized just how much danger his life was truly in. He was thrown into an abyss full of creatures unknown. He didn't know what to do or where to go. He didn't have any weapons that he could think of at the moment or any food supplies. The crazy kunoichi dropped him in the middle of nowhere. She left with only a few parting words. 'Survive the next three days, and I will make you one of the most vicious shinobi Konoha's ever known.'

While Naruto wasn't happy to be left alone, he was more than willing to do whatever it took to become the best! And the moment those words left Mitarashi Anko's mouth, she knew that he had it in him. The fierce look of determination was once she had rarely seen. She looked forward to seeing if he actually would manage to survive her training.

2 Days Later, six o'clock in the evening.

Did we forget to mention it's near fall and starting to get cold? A black blur tore through the streets of Konoha. Those whose visual acuity were sharp enough to catch it saw a young boy no older than 10 riding upon the back of what looked to be a black panther. He wore a mixture a leather cloak over his torn shirt, and weathered pants. His anger was focused on two people at the moment. One, the Hokage who he had grown to love and respect as a grandfather. Two, the psycho bitch who had left him to die in a forest full of talking snakes and other vicious animals. Naruto swore his revenge on at least one of the two. As the Hokage was the leader of this Village he decided that the next best option would be Mitarashi. He was thankful that his backpack was thrown into the forest with him, as it contained a few tools from his family estate. 2 Kunai which he forgot he put in there, a bowl of ramen from Ichiraku Ramen from a the night of the most recent attack, and his scroll on chakra control. those three things allowed him to survive in that hell for 2 days.

And now Naruto would enact is Revenge! "Mitarashi Anko! You can run, and you can hide, but know this. You have started a war with Konoha's number one prince of revenge. The sultan of payback. The emperor of Karma. And your ass is mine!" young Naruto's voice rang across Konoha. Many felt a chill run down their spine that day. Doors and windows were closed and sealed. A beautiful black haired, red eyed Kunoichi in a flak jacket dropped down in front of Naruto and his large feline companion. Much to Naruto's annoyance, the cat didn't growl at her as he'd been training her to do over the last fifteen hours.

"Good girl Toragami," the woman said and said cat purred to which Naruto's jaw dropped. "From your declaration of war on Anko, I take it you are the one hokage-sama placed in her not so gentle care for the next three weeks or so?" Naruto nodded carefully as he didn't know this woman from the the dirt beneath his feet. But his apprehension lessened considerably when he heard a voice he rarely ever did. "Kurenai-san?!"

An adorable girl in a white jacket ran up beside her tutor in a protective position until she realized, "Na...Naruto..-kun?" Naruto couldn't help it. He grinned. "Hey Hinata-chan. What brings you to this neck of the woods?" Seeing Naruto in torn clothes, and a bit of bare skin, she reddened, and passed out. "Hinata-chan!" Naruto called out in worry. Kurenai caught Hinata before she hit the ground, but also took note at how fast Naruto dismounted and was at her side. She approved.

Hinata could use a friend or two like that. As a reward: "Hey kid, You've obviously been through a bit of headache. I wouldn't normally do this, but Anko played a dirty trick on me lately, and I want payback. This is a one time alliance only as I don't want my name linked to this at all, and I am a full shinobi and could get in a lot of trouble if caught." Naruto nodded his understanding. "Fine. Here's the deal. Anko's my best friend." Naruto was once again on the defensive, but Kurenai held up her hands in a surrendering type motion, "Remember what I said, I want payback. So here's a few things that 'no' one knows about her..."

Two hours later, Naruto had made his way home after stopping in at the Yamanaka flower emporium and had two dozen roses sent to Yuhi Kurenai, one dozen from 'Naruto,' the other from Sarutobi Asuma, whom Naruto worked out was her secret boyfriend pretty easily. Naruto also sent word to Asuma informing him that Kurenai did something awesome for him, so this was his way of saying thank you. Asuma would remember that in the future.

One hour later, The Hokage Office

The hokage felt his head was on fire with the massive headache of what Naruto declared loud enough to be heard in Iwa. He began to wonder if his punishment was a little too harsh. Anko stood there at attention ready to receive her disciplinary action for having the kid train where she did at his age. But much to her surprise, she wasn't chastised.

"Anko... I should take action for the harsh training regime you've started Naruto on, but it seemed to have had surprisingly quick results. I took a gander at what he did in there. He managed to learned tree climbing and branch leaping in a manner of four hours each while killing snakes, a bear, and semi domesticating a summoning Panther. So I will simply say this to you. Naruto is going to make it his life's work to make yours a living hell from this moment forward. And I have known Naruto a very long time. He is extremely inventive. Last major prank he pulled... Ugh. He managed to get into the chunin supply warehouse and stained over a thousand vest bright orange. I will never know how he did it."

Anko's mouth dropped open a little, but then regained her composure and asked, "Was he ever punished?"

"No. Two chunin sensei at the academy pissed him off and he took revenge on all Chunin. Fortunately most chunin still had their untarnished vest. And there was never any proof it was Naruto. None at all. And when I told you to train him, I didn't actually expect you to use ANBU as one of the methods. I am curious to see how this turns out."

While this didn't concern Anko at all, she was beginning to wonder about the mental stability of the one she was tasked with bringing up to speed.

One Hour Later

Naruto created ten clones which five escorted Toragami home and the other five as his personal entourage in case more villagers wanted to start a fight with him today. He made his way upstairs and into his apartment only to find none other than Mitarashi Anko looking through his box left to him by his parents. Naruto's eyes darkened and rage overcame him as his pupils dilated from their natural blue to black slits covered by a red retina. The killing intent radiating from Naruto was felt all the way at the ANBU headquarters. A bloodlust not felt since that fateful day. Inu who was about to go home for the day froze in place for but a second, then gripped his kohai and vanished in a shunshin, a body flicker so fast, it would have made the yondaime proud.

Naruto's only words were, "You just went too far snake bitch," referencing how many snakes tried to bite, main, or kill Naruto in the forest. "Sneaking into my apartment, and going through that box...Now you die!" For the first time in many, many years, Mitarashi Anko felt fear.


	3. Mitarashi Anko's Training Nightmare P2

Naruto knew when to leave well enough alone, despite his continued veil of being a moron most of the time. The few words he shared with his favorite academy sensei Umino Iruka the day before carried something ominous. He went to class as usual, and ignored all of the bickering, and the fangirls that swooned over the unfriendly neighborhood emo. But that is beside the point. He recently learned that he would be teamed up with said emo and Haruno Sakura. He didn't really know what to think. His anger boiled at being on a team with the Uchiha, but he had an on and off again crush on the pink haired 'princess,' his 'Sakura-chan,' much to the white eyed Hyuuga's fiery ire Naruto noticed soon after his return home... After class Naruto attempted to confront Iruka again.

"You just don't know when to give up do you?" Iruka asked, not angrily, but with obvious annoyance.

"I only ask because I care." Naruto deadpanned, but Iruka could hear the sincerity behind the sarcasm.

"Mizuki's fiance, a good friend of mine... commited sepaku last night.

Naruto having only known about it by description alone nearly up chucked his lunch, but did not as he wanted to be strong for his teacher. "I am sorry to hear that sensei. Is there anything I can do to help?"

"You're a good kid Naruto, but worry about being a new genin while I worry about these particular problems."

Naruto nodded and then stated, "How about I treat you to some Ichiraku's later sensei?"

Iruka's jaw dropped. All pretenses of a serious conversation gone as Iruka mockingly pulled out a Kunai and shook it loosely as he asked, "Where is the real Uzumaki Naruto?!"

That went on for another moment or two, but Naruto decided to let Iruka mourn in peace. He was just glad he was able to help distract Iruka from the pain of loss for a few moments. As that is who Uzumaki Naruto was. A friend to those in need. Or so he'd like to tell himself.

Three years prior-

Naruto's anger surged like a tornado. The naturally blue aura, or life energy which resided within him was enveloped by a cloak of red with a not so vivid shape. Before she could speak, Naruto propelled forward which ripped his floor up beneath his feet. Upon hitting the young violet haired woman, she disappeared in a plume of smoke, dropping the letter which she once held.

"A Kage Bunshin!" Naruto roared, as the floors and walls began to crumble in his rage. Naruto closed his eyes for a few seconds in hopes of trying to calm down. But he failed. 'That woman' had gone too far. Naruto had never felt such rage. He didn't know how, but he felt the kunoichi of his ire's chakra trail. It reeked of fear. It being her chakra. Naruto narrowed his vision in on what was the forest he was just trapped in recently. His eyes opened, he grabbed his box to avoid further desecration of his parents artifacts then he leaped upward, tearing through the ceiling, and thus the roof of his apartment building. He blazed forward over rooftops like seasoned nin, a barefly visible red glow adorning his body. He finally made it to the gate at which he escaped the nightmarish hell that was what he learned was called the 'Forest of Death,' by those who had survived it's tests.

Naruto, sped by so quickly that he didn't even realize he tore through the ANBU traps they quickly set up to contain him. They followed at a safe distance as to not draw in civilians. Inu and his partner Tenzo took the lead as they were likely the only two outside of the Hokage who would be able to subdue Naruto without killing him.

Naruto raced through the forest like a madman. Almost completely lost to the hatred built inside of him. Anko on the other hand had finally regained her senses. She remembered that feeling. She knew it well. It was what killed her father nearly ten years ago, and left her alone. She then took a moment to realize what happened. She sent a clone to the brats house to learn a bit more about him on a personal level as she was going to be the one to train him up for a while. She found a hidden compartment, one an adept academy student might have been able to find with a little trouble, but for a full fledged shinobi? No challenge at all. But what she read could have changed the very foundations of Konoha forever. He was the son of the yondaime hokage, and Konoha's red hot habanero. Anko suddenly flipped out of the way as red encrusted fist nearly took off her head. She was disappointed in herself, but didn't have time to lament that. She flipped back again, and drew a kunai.

"Stop Damnit gaki!" Anko swore.

'Kill her. Make her blood stain the very walls of Konoha!' a voice rung out in Naruto's head. A voice he didn't quite hear, but the emotions were there, loud and fill with hatred.

"Fuck you! You broke into my home! You learned something that I was supposed to take to my grave! I will kill you to make sure my parents secrets remain safe, and find a way to burn my body to powder to preserve my family's secrets!"

Two more figures appeared, although there were obviously more. Naruto's anger did something to him. His usually inept mindset sharpened like a finely sharpened katana. Naruto drew his own kunai, but instead of rushing forward, he placed his hands in his newly learned seal and silently called out, "Kage Bunshin."

Forty identical clones appeared. The one in the foremost front asked, "So," he licked the flat of the blade then asked, "how much blood will my blade draw this night?"

Without waiting for an answer, he and the group of his identical brothers nearly vanished in a burst of speed unnatural for someone of his reported skill level. The two ANBU who arrived sped forward as well and started cutting down the clones as the original stayed put. That did not sit well with Naruto especially when he saw the mask of his supposed Nii-sama decimating his clones as the memories returned to him. The red cloak vanished much to everyone's relief as Naruto fell to the ground with an anguished scream.

"Inu-san. You traitor!"

Inu visibly flinched at that which was not missed by Tenzo, or the newly rescued Anko.

Anko mentally noted, if the kid somehow survived this, do not mess with his stuff if she wanted to live. She wondered if he'd be that way where comrades were concerned, and decided it would be better if he was on Konoha's side than against.

Naruto's box already picked up by Inu as he slowly walked over to Naruto, Tenzo already in position to activate his special and extremely rare mokuton wood release to suppress Naruto's special red aura now that he could get close enough to do so.

The remaining ANBU waited outside the fence on Inu's orders. "Naruto, I stopped you from killing a Konoha kunoichi. You would have been put to death if that happened, no matter what happned. I needed to try to save her life and your own. Do you understand me?" he asked sternly.

To his heart's relief, Naruto nodded slowly. "Okay Everyone, listen up. This is a shit storm with which the village cannot deal with. I don't want to see Naruto killed, or 'worse,' put under Danzo's special ne' program. We know it still exist despite the so called dismissal of it twenty odd years ago. Naruto was only trying to keep his heritage safe because we know what the sandaime is willing to due to keep this secret. I am as loyal to the leaf as one can be, but Naruto is destined for much more than what he's been allowed in life so far. He's been treated like a pariah, the civilian council has too much power in Konoha, and I am tempted to accept my seat on the shinobi council, thus leaving ANBU to protect Naruto. You know just how much the Jonin Commander, ANBU commander, and Hokage would love to lose me in ANBU. Not many competent captains left.

Tenzu was loyal to Konoha, and the Hokage, but he could not forget how Kakashi moved heaven and earth for him, his kohai to free him from the evil machinations of Danzo many years ago. "I will back you senpai, but don't make me go against Konoha. I might have to perform sepaku first," he said in all seriousness.

Inu turned to Anko but was stopped before he could ask. She turned to Naruto said, "I know the importance of the secrets you hold gaki. I will take those secrets to the grave until the hokage declassifies that information. It is something …

A large group of shinobi appear and surround Inu, Tenzo, Anko, and Naruto with the Hokage leading the group. "...Take Naruto into custody and place chakra suppression seals on him."

One over zealous ANBU member appeared behind Naruto and punched the top of his head, knocking him out. Inu was upon him with his tanto out, and nearly sliced his head off, if not for the command, "Hold Inu!"

Inu held, and the ANBU in question retreated to what he considered a safe distance. "Should any try to harm this boy... they will discover why I am listed as 'flee on sight' in every major village's bingo book. Take my words lightly, and you may forfeit your life this evening.

"Inu!" The hokage roared.

Much to Inu's surprise, the his masked companion stepped forward, as well as Anko.

Another ANBU snidely said, "I always knew the snake bitch was a traitorous whore."

"Just like your mama right?" Anko replied deadpan. "I am about as much of a traitor to the leaf as a newborn child who's choices in life were taken away from him because of... the circumstances of his birth. I don't owe the brat anything now that I think about it... but after learning a few things... I can not in good conscience leave his side. I will protect him," she declared quietly as she raised her Kunai. Naruto's face lighting up as he saw people blatantly fighting for him for the first time. People that actually cared for him, and did more than just said empty words and gave empty promises.

"Enough Anko," the sandaime said, not unkindly, but with an authority with decades of practiced patience. "We will be taking the boy in. I have discovered that he knows things he should not at this age, and must do all I can to ensure he forgets them," distancing himself as much as possible from Naruto so he would not mentally break down and give into his 'inner grandfather.'

"I'm sorry hokage-sama. But you know I can't allow that to happen, considering his... particular situation. It could destroy his mind, or the Yamanaka's who'd try the technique."

"This is not up for debate Inu," he said a bit more harshly.

"No it's not," Inu said as if he was taking an afternoon stroll. He lifted his hitai-ite.

Every member of Anbu by the Hokage's side took a single step back. Anko, Tenzo and Inu went into different stances. Ninjutsu seals, Taijutsu positions respectively. Hiruzen Sarutobi sighed. He really didn't want to lose those three, but he would take Naruto back by force if he needed too.

Finally fed up, he simply lifted his hand, and a horde of ANBU and Jonin hidden in the back flew forward like the fiercest of rabid animals. Naruto watched as Kunai clashed, katana slashed flak jackets, and shuriken fly through the air at amazing speeds. He finally decided he could no longer do nothing. He thought back on the few tactical lessons he learned in the scroll he took from his parents estate.

He crossed his fingers in anger as he looked at the hokage. This did not go unseen by Hiruzen. With a saddened heart, he cracked his knuckles as Naruto called out, "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu."

Upward of a thousand clones appeared and raced toward trees, punching and kicking 'enemy' shinobi as fast and as furiously as his ten year old body could. He and his clone army, those that were left started climbing up the trees, and made it up as high as they could. Naruto ordered them into attack. The remaining two hundred clones attacked from the sky while his 'ground' forces kept them from being noticed as much as possible. Naruto's eyes teared up at the idea of fighting his jiji. The man who had protected him. But tonight he was being treated like some sort of tool or weapon. Naruto grabbed his head in pain from the backlash of so many clones being dispelled at once. But he was determined to not give up.

"Naruto," the sandaime called out from slightly across the field. "You must stop this. You know the Kage Bunshin is a dangerous technique that you obviously aren't ready for. Let me help you."

"Fuck you old man!" Naruto screamed, his tears now covered his face. "You lied to me. Told me you didn't know who my parents were. I had to accidentally find out by a scratch letting me into the Uzumaki compound. A drop of blood was all it took to tell me everything I needed! I also read up on how to change it just enough that blood is no longer enough to open it. The secrets of my clan are for me and me alone!"

The moment Naruto revealed that, the sandaime's grandfatherly veneer vanished, and he raced forward at imperceptible velocity. He was upon Naruto who brought his hands up in a protective position above his head. Before the sandaime could do anything, Inu appeared before him at equal speeds and sliced downward with his tanto. The Sandaime managed to flip out of the way... barely."

"Inu... Otherwise known as Hatake Kakashi. You have attacked your hokage... You know the sentence," He said sadly. "Execute him!"

"Damnit sempai. I told you not to put me in compromising positions!" Tenzo complained as he stood side by side with his oldest and dearest friend.

Inu, now identified as Kakashi quickly raced through a long sequence of hand seals before the first shinobi could get within ten feet and he called out, "Suiton: Great Water Dragon no Jutsu!"

A small riverbank was near and Kakashi managed to call forth a dragon with a small waterfall's worth from the lake. The mighty beast like apparition descended like the hand of Kami, delivering his swift and righteous wrath. Even the hokage was thrown back in surprise that Kakashi had that kind of power.

Before another move could be made, a loud thunderous whistling sound could be heard. It got louder and louder as an equally thunderous voice could be heard, "Konoha's BRINGING DOWN THE HOUSE JUTSU!"

"Scatter," Anko ordered her group, and the Hokage's group did the same as they knew what was coming.

A massive figure fell through the sky and slammed onto the ground and the shock wave sent everyone flying back. The massive figure's appearance now clear as a toad of the Myoboku clan drew a large naginata and slammed it into the ground as another figure leaped off of the top of sad toad's head.

Landing, this tall, long white haired man landed with a thundering roar of his own. His covered in the markings of the Legendary sennin, or sage mode of the gama/toads. His nose exaggerated in size and warts visible due to his technique.

This man took a quick glance around, and upon seeing the hokage, and focused on the older man as he asked, "Where is he sensei?"

"We can talk after this situation is handled Jiraiya... Kakashi has turned traitor and it seems as if Anko and Tenzo have joined him."

Ignoring his hokage's words, he asked again, but with a much darker tone. "Where is my godson? I won't ask a third time sensei."

Sarutobi froze in shock from his most loyal student's behavior.

"Jiraiya Dai-chichi?" a small voice asked from behind Kakashi who was still on guard.

Jiraiya sighed. "Yeah kid. And before you ask, I was ordered to stay out of the village and away from you to protect you. I am breaking the hokage's law to be here now, but I have the daimyo's backing to which not even the hokage can stand against."

Hiruzen's old eyes narrowed as he asked, "What is the meaning of this?"

"A few days ago a seal appeared on my arm. That seal was made by Kushina and placed on me as a fail safe in case something ever happened to her and Minato. If the family property was not touched for over a year, and then someone gained access, then Naruto was likely still alive. You kept me away from the village to keep this hidden from me. Be glad that Tsunade has not been made aware yet." His voice still cold, but it wasn't that which made the old hokage shiver. It was the thought of his other remaining friendly student Tsunade that he feared. Especially if she found out he had hidden Naruto from her.

"I was on my way back when I decided to take in a quick stop with my old friend the daimyo. We drank for a bit until the tale of Namikaze Minato and Kushina Uzumaki was finished. I explained the difference between the refrigerator, and food inside it." Jiraiya stated carefully. "And after three days of correspondence by summons and Inu informing me of what Naruto has been through, the Daimyo was more than willing to grant me these official decrees," he took out, and tossed over to his sensei. Said sensei could tell they were copies, as Jiraiya was not stupid.

Jiraiya then continued. "Anyone seen as helping Naruto, especially in his time of need will forgo any charges, and be granted a commendation for their bravery considering what he holds."

Hiruzen was seething. He truly did love Naruto, but could no one else see that he was doing this for the boy's safety. Jiraiya intervened before that argument could be made. "I can see you are torn sensei. But know that I am aware of how much you care for him. But your methods were meant for a time of war. We are not in wartime sensei. Save that sort of thinking for the old war hawk Danzo. I am taking Naruto, and his body guards here out of Konoha for a while until things cool down. Stay off the Uzumaki property. I will reinforce the seals as well. Tsunade will be glad to hear she has a family member left."

That bit of information caught most of the nin there off guard. The 'demon' was related to one of the legendary sanin. The granddaughter of the first hokage himself.

"Her grandmother was an Uzumaki after all." Jiraiya reminded.

Hiruzen had no choice but to acquiesce to his students demands. There were far too many witnesses to make it all disappear quietly.

"Naruto will return in a year or two. I will have made sure he learns what he will have needed to in the academy as well as a few other tricks to give him an edge. You need to get your house in order sensei... or find someone else to wear the hat."

Jiraiya walked over toward Naruto. Jiraiya walked past Kakashi who was in a bit of shock. He placed his hand down to the area where Naruto had been knocked back by the crash of the giant toad. Naruto took the offered hand as he said, "Hello Naruto."

Naruto's eyes teared up joyfully as he jumped forward and wrapped his arms around Jiraiya's torso. "Hello godfather."

To Be Continued... In September. Don't forget to Fave, Follow and ReviEw to show your love.


End file.
